


The Wolf.

by LittleWolfcat



Series: Top Castiel. [1]
Category: Supernatural, Team free will!, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean in Denial, Dean in Heat, Hunter Dean, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Ruby/Sam Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Dean hunter, Sam Being Sam, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Werewolf Castiel, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfcat/pseuds/LittleWolfcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean, Alpha Cas Omega this one is for @devil-in-a halo</p><p>When Sam goes missing Dean tracks him to a dive bar in south Dakota, and meets Castiel a tender who is something more then just that </p><p>update 10/27/16 some grammar, and spelling has been changed<br/>UPDATE 10/08/16- story has changed!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And it starts.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devil_in_a_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/gifts).



> This is written for @devil-in-halo Not sure how to link people  
> and this fic is a story on it's own it's not a continuaion of the first one, My angel My scar. And it doesn't contain any spoilers  
> Also I haven't done a monster veris thing yet, hope this works well, it's not done yet!~ let me know what you think!! Also completely changed the plot cause it was just going to be too much explaining! let me know how to feel about the new plot! and the story! love you all!! and if you wanna find my on tumblr here I am  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/destielsuperfanfic

Walking through the door of their brand new apartment Dean takes off his boots while trying to be quiet so he didn’t wake his sleeping mate on the couch. Now walking past the kitchen of their small one bedroom place still with a few boxes by the glass screen door to the outside patio. In his hand he had a small box wrapped in black and sliver with a green bow on it. He looks over the black leather couch and sees the man with the most wonderful blue eyes, perfect shaped lips, black messy hair, tanned skin curled up with his hands wrapped underneath him and his other dangling off the couch. Cas always slept funny sometimes with his knees up, and hands curved with his tongue sticking out, one of the many things Dean loved about Cas. 

Cas was the man who stole his heart no questions asked. there was nothing that could come between them they were a match made in heaven? a werewolf and a hunter mated, and whole heartedly in love with each other since day one.  


On that cold deadly night four years ago, it had been such a long road since the night they met. In fact he was shocked that they are like this now. Dean always knew he was an omega, they had told him that he needed to find a mate to breed with. He didn’t understand why they were this way, Alpha's where the top of the food chain, the ones in charge, Cops, lawyers, judges, people who knew the law and could make sure everyone understands,  
Dean was told that he was an omega from the time that he was 12, his dad freaked, hoping that his eldest son would be an alpha not an omega. 

He would never act any different than an alpha so it made it hard for people to tell what he was and normally no ever ever questioned him, which was a good thing, cause he was still doing the family business saving people hunting things. When his brother Sam was born, everyone thought he would be an alpha, turned out that he was too an omega.

John wanted his boys to be Alphas, everyone knew that if he was going to have boys they damn well better be alphas and not omega’s or even worse beta’s. For some reason Dean‘s dad was always a huge ass about the fact he was an omega he would never let him take charge as much he wanted too but it always make sure Sammy was safe, after their mother died in a fire trying to save Sam, Dean followed his father’s orders but always went above them. He did what he had to to protect his brother whatever it took. However Dean still could kick ass and take names, also never stopped him from anyone he wanted so Dean pretty much was an alpha without being one, and to be honest that didn't surprise anyone.

Four years ago Dean is standing outside of some dive bar god knows where in the middle of winter somewhere close to north Dakota trying to find his brother Sam who has run away for the hundredth time, due to their dad being a huge jerk about hunting the yellow eyed monster who killed their mother. Sam had been only six months old when this happened. It tore their dad apart. As Sam grew older he hated hunting he just wanted to have a normal family and a normal life. Dean has tried to call him more than enough times and Sam was not picking up, he had tracked his brother down to the crap dive bar that he was sitting in now asking the blue eyed bartender if he has seen his brother Dean was in his agent’s suit flashing a fake badge at the man.(_)(_)(_)(_)

 

Castiel looked up at the man flashing him an F.B.I. badge in his face he wasn’t really listening as to what the man wanted to know once he got a look at the man’s lips how they parted slightly, pink and with such a cute little pout. He then looks to his eyes, large green eyes that were so bright Castiel swore he could see right into the man’s soul. It felt like his eyes were telling him that the man was righteous and good. After a few minutes of awkward starting Castiel couldn’t help himself  
“Hello, Agent Barns. Yes I have seen that man in here a few weeks ago. He came in a few nights in a row, three weeks ago . I have not seen him since. I hope this helps on your case. May I get you anything from the bar while you are here Sir?” Castiel spoke with a low raspy voice while cleaning a glass. 

“Thanks, did you see him with anyone? And ya, gimme a beer please.” He flashed a flirty grin at the bartender. He was cute, big blue eyes, nice cheekbones soft looking lips just looking to be kissed and licked at. The man held out his hand  
“My name is Castiel. Nice to meet you, I believe the man you are looking showed me a badge that was very similar to yours Sir.” Castiel tilted his head at Dean and looked cautiously still with the raspy voice 

“Oh, ya I’m looking for my ex partner, he’s gone off the grid trying to run from a case that messed us both up.” Dean tried not to roll his eyes, he thought it was going to work, story sounded believable. 

“Interesting, you say that. The man who was an omega, was with a woman in which she was an omega, for the last two nights he was in town. They had a falling out in the bar and I had to kindly ask them to leave. Sir. “ Castiel cleared his throat and continued to clean the glasses at the bar . 

“Umm you don’t have to call me Sir, it’s all good man. “ Dean cleared his throat and asked  
“Did you happen to get a look at who he was talking to? She may be involved in the case.” Dean was still staring trying not to lick his lips, he quickly looked away trying to focus on the case. 

“Yes, I do Agent. the woman your partner was with was in this photo right here, and was seen also in a nearby warehouse with five other men.” Castiel shows Dean a black and white photo, in in there is a woman with short hair and large eyes something about the way the woman looked he couldn’t put his finger on it but What the fuck was Sam doing with a Demon.  
After that encounter Castiel asked Dean where he was staying as it turned out instead of going to a another crappy hotel, Cas had a few spare rooms on the second level of the bar. Once he was done scouting the old warehouse he came back to the bar had a few drinks to calm down then headed up to the door to his bedroom for the time being. Hearing a loud knock at the door Dean pulls his gun that he keeps on him.  
“ Who’s there?” Dean shouts standing on one side of the door with his gun pointed and safety off. All Dean heard was what sounded like claw scratches, and loud growls then he heard people yelling. The next thing he knew someone had broken the door down and shots rang out he could feel each one of them hit his chest. Dean yelling shit a thousands times before his body turns cold and hits the ground before he can even see who was shooting at him or what was at the door. 

Dean wakes up sore as hell, covered in blood soaked bandages, he was laying on a soft bed with many pillows on it. He heard the door begin to open, still trying to move his body despite the amount of hellfire pain he was in. Castiel entered the room with a bowl and clean bandages.

“ You shouldn’t try to move Dean Winchester. You were just shot five times in the chest and lost a large amount of blood. Nearly died infact. ” Castiel spoke very clearly and showed no emotion, with a simple stern look on his face Dean frozen, how did the hell did he find out his real name, Fuck was he a real cop? or a fed.  
He started to panic but then the pain searing through his whole body like nothing he ever felt before. Ya sure he had been shot before, stabbed, and nearly dead he had broken bones broken ribs and he was pretty very done in his body with the hunting life you can get hurt pretty bad, and sometimes end up dead then come back. 

“Who told you my name?” Dean demanded. Still trying to move he needed to get the hell up and out of here to go get Sam and go home. 

“Your brother Sam. His girlfriend the demon, was the one who shot you five times.” Castiel sat down on the bed with the bowl and bandages to replace the old ones. He places his hand on Dean's chest to stop him from moving. 

“ Bull shit, you're lying. Sam would never go with a demon. Also he would never let that bitch shoot me.” Dean spat back at Cas. When his hand touched Dean's chest his body felt warm and tingly like he had been splashed with fire flies. 

“Correction Dean . Your brother Sam Winchester was trying to stop the demon, I was as well. However before I could get to you the woman had fired the gun, and I was unable to protect you. I did manage to still save you.” Cas was pulling off the blood soaked pieces of cloth and inspecting the wounds, rubbing his hand over the freshly made scars that had hand done stitch work. 

“How did you save me??? “ Dean stared with confusion “Did you stitch me up Cas? Wow you have good hands. “ As soon as Dean side that he tried to look away how feeling his hand short of roam over the new scars. His body was getting heated each touch felt like heaven.  
“Well thing is Dean … I “Cas was cut off as Dean interrupted him  
“Wow, man what the hell did you give me? Did you knock me out with something my body feels like it’s on fire.” Dean nervously bit his lip trying to wiggle away from the man. Cas put a little more pressure on Dean's chest to stop him from moving.  
Then it hit him, Dean hadn’t started his heat yet, with all the stress of finding Sam and hunting Demons he had completely forgot about it .  
“No, Dean I did not drug you. You hit the ground hard when the demon shot you. The reason why your body feels this way is due to the way I had to save you. I gave you some of my blood to heal you just enough to live through removing the bullets. I do have to tell you that I'm not human. But not Vampire. I am a werewolf Dean,” Cas cupped Dean's cheek and rubbed his face with his thumb  
Cas smells the air and leans closer to Dean, looks down at him.  
“ I can tell you’re starting your heat are you not?” Cas looked down his voice got lower a little more growly as he spoke  
Dean tried to back up again but due to his fresh wounds he failed to move away from the blue eyed man. fuck I must have for forgotten to take my suppressants he can probably smell my heat, sonofabitch  
“What the fuck, you're a werewolf? and you gave me your blood, am I going to turn into one of you?” Dean looked even more panicked than when he first woke up, tried his hardest not to move his head into the other man’s hand but again failed.  
“No, Dean you will not turn into a werewolf. I only gave you my blood.” Cas removed the bloody pieces of cloth.  
“I would never hurt you, you are too special to allow anyone to to harm you, and the life you lead, hunting my kin, and others that are not human. This one will kill you and no one will be able to bring you back.” Castiel kept cleaning the wounds, making sure the stitches were doing their jobs. 

Cas leaned into the hunter and smelled him, he shuddered. Dean tried to move back to to get himself away from the man even though his body was betraying him. 

“W-w-what are you doing?” Dean stammered while still backing as far away as he could  
Castiel pulled himself back trying to resist the smell of the omega who’s in his care. 

“We as werewolfs also are alpha’s and omega’s. We also mate much the same way you do.” Cas stared into Dean's beautiful green eyes, eyes he’s never seen before. 

“So even though I normally hunt werewolves, and other types you still tried to save me?” Dean looked down half ashamed of what he said, he felt bad now knowing not all werewolves were bad, he knew not all demons were bad but he would have just went and ganked ‘em no questions asked, just hunt ‘em and gank ‘em. Now he was starting to feel awful for the monsters that could have been good people, just ended up not human. There was a break in Dean’s thoughts when Cas cleared his throat 

“Dean , I know what you must be thinking, I’m a monster, why should I have saved you. Yes, you have killed many of my kind, but they were just that monsters. I am not like them which is why I saved you.” Cas tilted his head to and smiled “ You are a good man Dean Winchester and you deserve to be saved.” 

Dean looked at him with a blank stare still lost in his own thoughts, If felt like he could see into him, see all the bad shit he's done in the past, it’s like his freeing him for the guilt and the suffering. 

“I saved you Dean, was the right thing to do, I could not let you die.” He still looking into Dean's eyes  
“I have not killed a human since the day I first turned, I have kept a human face as much as possible. I believe you are my mate Dean. “ Cas paused and sighed.  
“I dunno what the fuck you're talking about I’m not gay, just leave me alone, once I'm healed I'm outta here” Dean knows he has at least a week before his heat starts he can go to the closest drugstore and pick up some more dosages.

Cas looked broken and defeated. He stood up, walked slowly to the door and glared at the hunter.  
“I’m giving you once chance to change your mind. Dean by the weeks end.” Cas glared at him again with more hurt in his eyes than before. He turned and closed the door, leaving Dean laying on the bed shocked.  
(_)-(_)_(_)-(_)

 

After he was healed and ready to leave in record time, he had healed in less than 48 hours from being shot five fucking times, he had healed faster than he ever did before, was it the wolf’s blood? sure he heard that a vamps blood had healing powers but never in the wolf lore did he hear about wolf blood having healing power, and healing someone that was to be your mate Dean has never heard of. He grabbed his bag and headed out the back door walking down the small stair well which was just behind the door to get into what Dean thought was Cas’ office. He peeked his head around the to look into the kitchen to make sure he wasn’t there. Lucky for Dean he wasn’t, trying to give Cas the slip so he didn’t have explain himself, or deal with Cas being all needy and wanting him. Dean knew deep, deep down that maybe there was something with Cas, he sure as hell will never tell anyone that though.  
Dean made it to baby which was still parked outside, he found his cell and dialed Sam 

“Dean … is that you…?” Sam shouted at the other end  
“ Ya Sam, what the hell just happen did you shoot me.” Dean asked as he started Baby, his beautiful ‘67 Impala. She started up and he took off like a bat out of hell wanting to be as far away from that bar and that wolf as possible. 

“ God no Dean what the hell why the hell would I shoot you, Listen I can explain why I took off for six months I was tracking a demon. I’ll text you where I am, Dean are you listening..” Sam’s voice trailed off trying.  
“Ya Sam I’m here just trying to leave that bar.” Dean still kinda shouting but trying to claim his voice down. Sam was safe he was going to see him soon 

“ Okay cool, I’ll see you in a day or so, I’m just outside of town I need to lay low. That bitch was taking me all of the damn place.” Sam paused Dean could hear a car start in the background  
“ Listen Dean I need to do a food run, text me when you get close ‘kay?” Sam said much calmer than before  
“ Ya okay, One thing Sam, You’re a Bitch. “ Dean smiled at himself he was glad to hear his brother was safe now and laying low, but he needed to find out why the fuck he was tracking a demon for six months and couldn’t tell me what he was doing  
“Jerk, I miss you dude. Call me when you get to the place ‘kay?” Sam didn’t wait for a reply he hung the phone up, 

Dean looked through his messages for Sam’s directions he saw the set of coordinates and plugged them into his phone. 

Sam- this is where I am. text me when you get in the city and I’ll meet you.  
46.408336 -105.840558

Dean replied back with 

Dean -K, I’m about a day's drive, gonna stop overnight somewhere. Glad you’re safe dude.  
Bitch, 

About ten minutes Sam replied with  
Sam- Ya you too. also I ganked the bitch that shot you. Sorry, how did you make it out?

Dean replied 

Dean - Dude you have no idea. it’s fucked. but gotta stop and grab some dosages before I see you. 

 

Sam. - Right, well weird shit happens to you all the time, but ya glad you’re good. Omg wait… did you find your mate? 

Dean - No. shut the fuck up bitch. later I’m driving. text you, when I find a motel.

Sam - K. later.. you’re in LOVEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

Dean ur such a little sappy bitch, ttyl.,.

 

After a few hours of driving Dean found a mom and pop diner and grabbed some food on the go, he also grabbed some apple pie, cause why not, It’s pie right? He left the dinner and kept driving listening to music blasting down the highway while keeping an eye on the directions so he wouldn’t get lost. Dean drove for another three hours before he remembered he needed to buy his anti-omega drugs, He stopped at the nearest drug store which was six hours out of the way so he had to text Sam and let him know Dean walked into the drug store and looked for the brand that he needed,  
“Hey, umm you have this brand of suppressants? I ran out.” Dean tosses the empty box on the counter and stuffs his hands back in his pockets. The young woman looked at him and looked at the box, and grinned, she had light blonde hair with green eyes almost the same height as him she gave him that look, that look he gets when ever he tells someone he's an omega  
“ No, sorry they stopped making them two months ago. They have not came out with anything to replace them yet.” She said with an apologetic look on her face  
Dean cursed under his breath, she must have heard him cause she grabbed a box that looked similar  
“These are kinda the same, but not as strong so I would suggest taking double. I was using the same ones you have, I really hope they come out with a new type soon. “ The girl behind the counter smiled, and handed Dean the box. “ I’ll give you this box for the same price as yours, these one are more expansive than the one you were using. Not sure why probably the brand name but it should work just the same. “ The girl said with a smile again

“ Urrm, thanks it means a lot, how many should I take if the dosage is not as strong.” Dean asked the girl  
“ I would suggested taking two pills instead of one, and for longer than just your heat. like three days before and three days after.”The girl said  
Shit Dean thought I start mine in a day in a half. fuck fuck. 

“Crap okay, I’ll give these a try. Thanks. “ Dean said as he handed the girl some cash he also picked up some snacks and drinks for the road. He walked out to Baby and just before he started her he shot Sam a text 

 

Dean - Hey bitch, gonna be a little later than I said, had to make a stop took me six hours out of the way, just checked into a motel. see you soon. 

A few minutes later, his phone goes off 

 

Sam- seriously dude? six hours what the fuck did you get, get laid or something ? anyway, let me know when you hit the road . 

 

Dean laughed at his brother, 

 

Dean hah. something like that. but ya shoot you a text when I hit the road. ttyl. 

Sam - okay cool. 

 

Dean tossed his phone on to the passenger seat grabbed one of the bottles of water and opened the package of pills to take three, here goes nothing, I hope it’s enough. Dean has taken these ever since he presented at the age of 15 he had been hiding the fact that he was an omega from his father ‘No son of mine is going to be an omega. You take care of that shit’ as soon he was left on his own he to go through his first heat was awful. Alone and unsure of what to do, the only thing was to jack himself off until it stopped which was four days. 

After that he never missed a day, and took his meds as he calls them never had told anyone about being an omega, they were weak and only breeding and taking care of the pups. Dean was not weak, he should have been an Alpha not a breeder, even worse male omega’s didn’t happen all the time, they were rare, when they were found they were married off to the highest bidder like a trophy wife you could just buy and mate with. No way in hell was Dean ever going to be some dude’s play thing. 

Dean kept driving the six hours it took to get back to the road, still blaring AC/DC and rocking out Dean came across one of those dive motels four hours into the six hours it took to drive back the right way. He pulled into the parking lot and grabbed his phone so he could text his brother again 

Dean - yo, bitch, I need to crash for a few hours found a shitty motel to stay in for the night, I’ll text you when I leave this shit hole. 

Sam- kk, try not to be too long, I really need to check you up on this demon I’ve been tracking, I’ll send you the files I have so far. 

Dean- Sure thing man, see you when I can. 

 

Dean wasn’t used to hearing back from his brother after a few minutes of sending messages. In the past six months he hadn’t heard a word from him. tracking him down which was a big pain in the ass to do, when he found other cases to work on, but Sam left him without a word not saying where he was going and not even replying to his messages for some reason after seeing him bust in the room at Cas’ bar trying to shoot that bitch from shooting him all the anger seems to melt away. He was glad that his brother wasn’t running away infact he was working a case.Which was the best out of the worst case possibilities as to what Sam was doing.  
Dean walked into the the front door of the motel it looked just the same as any he has ever stayed in crappy wallpaper, run down and kinda smelly he checked in using a fake credit card, grabbed the key and went to his room. 

Once he opened the door he tossed his bag on the bed and went straight for the shower. Dean pulled off his layers of clothing one by one and somehow his mind went straight with an image of the bartender with those amazing large blue eyes with such lickible lips, solf hands wait.. what the hell was he thinking., suddenly he was is more pain than he had felt in forever, pain rushed through his body putting his hand on the shower wall he grunted over placing his other hand on his ass white sticky stuff leaked out ‘fuckkkk’ Dean says out loud. ‘ fuck fuck fuck’ he was hoping it was a few more days until his heat, maybe he was out for longer than he thought he was.

Dean remembered the wolf saying that he gave him his blood which maybe had something to do with him going into heat early, he knew he had at least two days not right the fuck now. His inner thoughts were cut short but the pain that was in his ass getting worse as he stood with the steaming water running down his back he was hoping it would wash away all the the slick, he remembered that’s what they called it. Dean could feel his body sweaty and sticky felt like he was burning up, he somehow managed to turn off the shower and grab a towel his mind went blank with only thoughts of the wolf whose blood was coursing through his veins. Remembering the wolf's hands on his skin made him want to touch himself, his hand went to his cock which was painfully hard he started stroking, moving up and around his tip and pumping fast. Images of blue eyes with wonderfully tanned skin poured into his head, images of the wolf naked with those hands that touched Dean wounds rubbed him everywhere gently, licking his nipples with Cas’ tongue. The images were so vivid so real Dean left like he may have been high or something, he saw the man crawling on his knees up to where Dean was sitting leaning against the bathtub jerking himself off bubbled over in pain and having slick leaking everywhere.

For some reason jerking himself off wasn’t working he had lost count how many times he had cum, he was getting sore jerking off for the better part of an hour was enough. His hand hurt it felt like his cock was going to fall off and the worse thing was it wasn’t enough ‘fuck why the hell does this have to happen to me, why can’t this just go away ‘ Dean had the worst idea ever, he was trying to reached behind him ‘fuck I can’t believe I’m doing this, this is so wrong’ his thoughts were awful he never wanted to do something like this but his body was in so much pain, he just needed to be fucked everything was telling him he needed his mate, they needed to be together. He hated himself for that needy feeling, feeling like he couldn’t handle this on his own although he did have a few booty calls he could message a few female beta’s that he kept in contact with but he had never had a heat before.

His mind kept turning to that damn wolf, thoughts of the wolf pinning him to the ground and fighting for dominance which was something Dean loved in a partner. Dean’s mind played images of riding Cas’ cock their legs wrapped around each other arms pulled close, feeling every part their body's, sweat pouring from them both mixing together changing the air into this amazing smell, a mix of leather, gun power, whisky and mint. which Dean though it was a combination of both his own smell and Cas’.

Dean couldn’t help himself with all this images scents were flooding his brain he couldn’t help himself now he slowly grabbed the bottle of lube from his bag (which he always had just in case ) he poured onto his fingers ‘ okay, deep breath. Don’t worry you’re not gay for doing this, you have to.’ He had never had any kind of anal done to himself, he tried to keep breathing slowly pushing his middle finger into himself, gently pushing while trying to place his leg up on the toilet still in the bathroom. As he was pushing his fingers in deeper he started panting cursing under his breath he beings to move his finger back and forth with images of Cas still on his brain

“fuckckkk Cassss….” Dean yells out loud ending in whimpering deeply wishing his wolf was the one doing this not himself. With his other hand he adds more lube to his fingers and slides in another one moving his now two fingers pushing in deeper and moving back and forth has his fingering himself reaching as far as he could to get to his prostate, which for Dean wasn’t working. He just couldn’t get the right angle he needed to make himself cum again he pulled his fingers out and washed his hands with hand sanitizer and soap to. Sitting back down on the bathroom floor ‘ The fuck am I doing. I can’t even get myself off bloody hell.’ Dean turned on the shower again to clean himself off, he tossed on some sweat pants and climbed into bed still in pain of needing his mate to hold him close. Hell he would kill for his mate to snuggle him and let him be the small spoon not that he would never let him or tell him or anyone. Pulling the blanket over himself he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. The wolf in me. <castiel's pov. >

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Cas is pov... not finished.... still working on making this work let me know what you think.... 
> 
> Cas is dreaming of after Dean left... just so you know, and more will be added.. it's a wee mixed up but felt I needed to give you guys something...  
> OHH AND THERE IS FOX!

Castiel tossing and turning as he is laying on their couch, waiting for his mate to come home from a shopping trip he thinks back to the night he found his mate, at first it did not go so well. He was working late one night at the bar doing some last minute cleaning. Gabriel had asked him to work the late shift that night. Three weeks before a very tall, very good looking Alpha came into the bar with an F.B.I badge, asked a few questions about a case he was working on He did not pay much attention to the man until he came in the bar the next night. window, the man did not say much, he simply ordered a beer and pulled a few books out. After an hour or so, a woman came in with short blond hair, a red leather jacket and blue eyes. Something about this woman was off, it just did not seem right he started sweating when the woman came to the bar to order a drink, she ordered a gin and tonic and a whisky. She went over to other alpha with the drink flashed him a flirty smile, which seemed to work, then sat down. They chatted for a bit then two more larger rather angry looking men came into the bar, the men had blacken eyes and were staring at the woman not seeming to pay attention to the man. The three other men started shouting at the two, the rather tall skinny black with long hair stood up, raised his hand and started speaking latin. As this was happen thick heavy black smoke came out of the men, the men fell to the ground as the smoke left the bodies.   
Castiel staying behind the bar not waiting to get involved, he watch the whole thing happen, he knew there were demons and other supernatural’s other than himself of course. After the smoke left the men, which Castiel guessed it was some form of exorcism but he had never seen one done the way the man has done it. After a few minutes they took off. Castiel had called his brother Gabriel to follow the two, with the f.b.i badge the man flashed he knew someone would be coming for him. Gabriel followed them, grabbed a picture just in case. He was lucky his brother was good at following people, he ended up finding out the Who the men where and what they were doing. 

Three weeks later, that’s when his wolf smells him, tall amazing green eyes with a cocky smile freckles ; the omega f.b.i agent flashing the same type of badge as the other agent asking the same questions. Castiel would have never offered the spare room, Once the man had come back from his stake out at the warehouse. He knew the the man’s name was Dean and his brother was Sam, they were hunters, this is what Gabriel had found out. Castiel never asked questions on how Gabe got the information when Castiel needed it, but Gabe never let him down now knowing why the alpha could do an exorcism he could tell he was a hunter, but the better question was why was he with a demon and how did he pull the darkness out of the people they posses. 

(_)_(_)(_)(_)

It was the middle of the night when he had only been sleeping for a few hours when images of omega came flooding through to his dreams, the one with the greenest eyes, high cheekbones covered in light freckles. Castiel shot out of his bed when the images of the omega naked on the bathroom floor pushing his fingers into his hole during the start of his heat.   
The omega was panting calling out Castiel’s name, in his visions he could smell his mates longing and need wanting Castiel to hold him to kiss his body to feel every part of him, the omega panted and whimpered that his mate could not be there with him during his heat. He tossed and turned in his bed, trying to keep the images from his head, his Wolf even started to get aroused by these dreams that this omega, the one whom he saved.   
The demon that shot his omega, Castiel took it down right after he found it. His wolf jumped in at that moment with the mission of protecting his mate. He however didn't change into his wolf only let it take control of his human body. Never in Castiel's life had he killed to save a human, not to say he hasn't killed. Usually it was his own kind though, nothing human or otherwise. It was at that point he knew the omega named Dean Winchester was his true mate whether the man knew or wanted it to be Castiel hoped that the blood blond would work to save him, but he did not know if the omega would want him, and his wolf. 

Castiel sat up and looked out the window of his room above his bar and saw that it was one night before his rut and him turning, they almost never ran together for Castiel this was bad he could normally handle both his ruts and changes without anyone getting hurt, he knew what to do. 

Castiel got out of bed he knew he was not going to go back to bed when the images of his omega in heat still flashing in his head, still can hear his omega panting and calling his name trying to relieve himself from his heat. Castiel had never had anything like this happen, never had flashing of someone, he sometimes had the feeling of fear in which he knew was not his own and the feelings of sexual need not during his rut or change. Castiel never spoke of this to anyone not even his brother Gabriel, who knew most things about him would have most likely told him that it was his true mate calling to him even before they had meet.  
Turning the water on to his shower to the hottest it could go, stepping he felt the steamy water hit his face he stood there for a few moments just letting the water hit him in hopes that it would wash away the images of his beautiful mate. Castiel turned his back to the pumping water for it hit his back, placing one hand on the wall and his other on his painful hard cock ‘ Castiel you know this is a sin. You should not be pleasing yourself with the images of another male. This is blasphemy.’ Somehow his mother’s voice came booming into his vision yelling at him. 

His Wolf decided that they were not going to listen to that awful women, Castiel began pumping his cock with images of Dean his mate, his omega, his human. He kept the picture of his omega clear he was naked in their bed spread out for them, Dean was wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer straddling him. As the image flashes out of his vision his mother’s voice booming again in his head ‘Castiel Novak, you are going to hell for this and you best pray for your sins you know HE will not forgive you. You’re blood is evil. It has the wolf. in you, and now you are thinking of male sexual relations.   
For some reason Castiel could not get his mother’s voice out of his head, he was not sure if it was the fact that he never did this sort of thing, when ever he needed to relieve himself he used his inner wolf he would change if the rage was strong enough run out in the back woods kill something and it would be over. This is what he planned on doing knowing that Dean his omega would not return his feelings he got out of the shower towel dried himself , he wrapped the towel around his waist, not putting on clothes for he knew no one would be in the bar or in the parking lot it was 4 am. Castiel walked down the stairs and outside to the woods, there was a rather large forest behind the bar he picked this location for that reason alone.   
Castiel shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and read himself to start the change normally he would due to his rut starting within the same time as the full moon, his wolf needed to run, needed to kill something his wolf was being flooded with images of his mate in heat wanting them. As Castiel started the change his body became sore all over his bones were burning as they were breaking, his fingers, started to crack then his arms, shoulders moving down his spine his body slowly became larger skin falling into pieces he knew this was going to be more painful than any other time he needed to change before the full moon due to his rut placed during the same time. Castiel slowly went on all fours giving his body the safer position it needed to change he felt his skin falling off, pieces of his flesh flying in all directions as the wolf was coming out Castiel let out a loud growl it always hurt as his wolf’s fur was coming through he starting panting due to the pain, he thought to himself ‘ it’s almost over. his wolf smelled the air and howled he took off as soon as his human skin was gone eating the parts that were left, they did this so their enemies could not track them once they were wolf. The wolf took off north east into the woods the trees were large and covered the ground well, the wolf did not have to worry about humans seeing him, he was on the hunt now. Running through the woods he felt the wind pass through his fur the mud under his paws, the wind was cold for last fall, no snow just cold wet ground he huffed at the sound of twigs breaking a few yards away from him, he sniffed the air again, he could tell there was rabbit around, although not hungry to kill he needed his mate. 

Turning west he ran what felt like 8 miles, stopping briefly to feel air and breathe for a moment he howled again maybe there were some other wolves in the area the wolf sniffed again, nothing. The wolf wondered where his mate was, he knew there was a motel close by that his mate was talking about staying at before he rented the room to him, he most likely went there to find his brother the wolf knew he needed to run more before changing back to human he liked being the wolf, he hated his human mind and his body. The wolf howled again at the moon and saw something run past him then leaves crunch he smelled the air, another rabbit, shook his head that did smell right, he sniffed again, a fox. 

Most definitely a fox, the wolf usually only went over things like rabbits and squirrels but the wolf being its rut he needed a good chance he took off after the fox. Smelling the air kept circling around himself after a few minutes he smelled the fox around the bunch of trees to his left he turned right and grabbed the fox from behind. The wolf stopped growled at the fox to stay put for a moment to look at his prey, The fox was made of slimmer build, long, slightly taller than him with bright fire red fur and white ears and tail, he smiled at the fox knowing that it was a shifter, and an omega. 

The wolf stopped and howled at the fox with all shifter types they had a way of speaking with each other while in animal form, he was trying to get her attention, he layed down with his paws open his ears drawn back, his tail curled around his hind legs and started to lick his paws. his tanned colour fur was covered in mud from running. He softly panted as he licked himself, The fox padded around him circling him, she sniffed the air and huffed trying to find out what he was doing.   
‘ Hello, I am Castiel. I apologize for chasing you. ‘ He said mentally, all shifters could speak to other, not that they mixed with other types of shifters, just how things were.   
‘I hope I did not scare you, I was not sure at first if you were a shifter as well.’ The wolf continued to clean his paws, he pushed his nose up and gently howled. The fox did not speak back to the wolf she huffed a few times and circled him again. She stopped, smelled the air, then padded in a small circle sat down with her tail curled around her back legs. 

‘Castiel, I know who you are, why are you in Our part of the woods? what do you want?’ The fox spoke to the wolf, her voice sounded very strong yet had excited undertones hsi wolf thinks that she’s trying to sound intimidating, how ever it is not working.   
‘ I did not know these were your woods, I please forgive me, Miss.” Castiel spoke when did a family of foxes moved into the woods, then it hit him, he wonder how far he got from the bar. He looked up at the moon, it was bright white and in the middle of sky. When he started to change it had been close to midnight.   
‘ I did not realize how far I ran. Where are we?’ Castiel asked the fox. going back to licking his paws   
‘ We are three hours north of your territory’ The fox had crawled closer to Castiel as she spoke, she sniffed the air and smiled   
‘ Three hours, I did not realize I had ran for that long, I was distracted.’ Castiel sat up with his front legs straight he moved his tail behind him   
‘ I was smelling for my mate, I know he's not far I feel his in heat.’ The wolf spoke with almost a growle

‘looking for you’re mate? why would you be looking for him?’ The fox laughed at the wolf as spoke to him, the fox was still laying down now licking her own paws.

‘ The reason why I’m looking for my mate, is because he is a human omega. As I told him that I was a werewolf he well did not take it well.’ The wolf dropped his head sadly, he wanted nothing more than to hold his omega to show him love.   
‘ Well looks like you blew that one out of the water buddy! ‘ The Fox said sarcastically, then the fox stood up on all fours and padded over to The wolf, she nuzzled her head into the The Wolf's neck   
‘Don’t worry Alpha, I’ll help you find him. I know what losing a mate feels like.’ The fox said sadly she licked his nose and mewed at him.   
‘My name is Charlie. So Cas, you wanna tell me what you’re mate looks like? I’m good at sniffing out human omega’s.’ Charlie asked still licking his nose   
:


	3. I'm in love with a wolf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's still in heat, and thinking of his blue eye's wolf boy. 
> 
> Hey!~ I just wanna say thank you for all of the kudos and comments. Please don't hesitate to find me on tumblr or tweeter, I'll add both in a bit. Also looking for a beta' this chapter is not beta'ed yet if you find any mistakes please feel free to let me know I like making my writing better and it's easier for me when someone points out my mistakes!

 

Waking up on curled into a ball on his side with the blankets wrapped around him in ways he didn’t even know how. ‘Dammit’ Dean said outloud. he untangled himself from the blankets rolling over to place his feet on the ground, he turned his head to look at the clock sitting that’s blinking 6:00am. Dean sighed ‘goddamnit.’ the last thing he remembered was passing out a few hours ago around 12 am after his shower. Standing up, Dean started to stretch patted himself and he felt sticky and gross, then he remembered how he fell asleep covered in his own slick, and sweat. Dean felt horrible he hated himself for getting off to images of another man, he in all his left had never forgotten his meds, he knew he wasn’t his fault he would never want to go into heat. He was a dude not a chick only chicks had babies that was the words his father burned into his brain.   
‘You’re a Winchester, you should act like one.” His father said over and over reminding what how real men acted. Only women want to be the bottom, Winchester males are always alpha’s. John Winchester had never looked at him the same way since the day they found out Dean was not an Alpha, he had only wished his mom hadn’t been killed by that yellow eyed demon before they found out that he was an omega. After his mom died his dad started tracking the son of a bitch demon that killed their mom it only took closing the gates of hell to stop the thing. Sadly after they had killed the demon it took his father with him, since then Dean and his brother have been hunting on their own any case that would save people and stop monsters they never had asked the thing they were hunting if it was evil or not reason being if they were killing innocent people then they were monsters right well what if they didn’t kill people where they still monsters, could that happen. The things running around in Dean's head right now, he blamed Cas, the werewolf bar tender. Dean ended up back in the shower after last night’s heat he knew there would be another one on it’s way, not that he wanted it to of course but the meds had yet to kick in and his body was still pouring slick from his hole, he hated it his insides felt like they were growing buring wanting to have pup’s. He turned the water on as hot as it could go tossing his sweatpants on the floor along with his shirt Dean stepped into the burning shower and the tension felt like it was melting away he closed his eyes and let the steam fill the room having his back turned to the water he inhaled his breathing trying to calm himself, he drew heavy, deep slow breaths trying to clear his mind of everything including Castiel he kept hearing his voice into his thoughts, it was deep and raspy. Two amazing blue eyes staring at him Dean picturing perfectly shaped lips that would sit just right flush against his own brushing lovingly along his neck gently pressing down his neck, he could feel rough hands placed around the center of his back being pulling close to Cas’ warm body placing his hands around his back. Blinking the image of the man shifted into a wolf, the wolf stood his high was at Dean’s waist, with dark tanned coloured fur two blue eyes stared at him Dean blinked again and the wolf was gone. He was shocked that he would image a wolf while thinking of His mate… what the hell was he thinking . Dean shook his head, no Castiel was not his mate, so not gay but damn that man was hot. Dark black sex hair that stood up at all angles, again those damn blue eyes with his sharp jawline and perfect lips . Dean hated himself for not being able to get that man out of his head. ya sure he saved his life, which he should be more grateful for maybe that was the reason that he couldn’t get him out of his head. Also the man had given him his blood, maybe he has superhuman powers or something. Dean thought to himself. he chucked at the idea, he wonders what would Sam think if he now had superhuman werewolf powers without being a werewolf. 

Dean felt a like something was missing, he didn’t feel whole, he was sad and alone during his first heat since before he could even remember He wished he was with someone who cared about him someone who loved him, and fuckin hell he wanted a knot. His body began to ache again, he could feel himself opening up just at the thought of Cas’ knot, he hoped he was big. Still standing in the shower he realized he had been in there for little over a half and hour his finger were turning wrinkly. turning off the water and stepping out of the tub, he grabbed a towel wrapped it around him and walked out of the bathroom. Putting on clean sweatpants he knew he heat wasn’t over yet, he probably be a few more days, he grabs his phone to send Sam a message, he knows he can’t leave in the middle of his heat, that would be like lighting a fire and watching the moths swarm him. An omega in heat is the worse thing to be outside and alone, and an unmated omega Well, let’s just not even go their. 

Dean knows he would get attacked even by beta’s which are normally claim and not willing to attack an omega but when they are a male, unmated omega in heat, which is just hell. He shoots Sam a text

Dean> Yo, Bitch looks like I may be a few more days I’m stuck in a heat forgot to take my suppressants and they didn’t have mine at the store. Sorry dude. 

Dean was not sure if his brother would be pissed at him for taking longer than he wanted 

After about 15 minutes Dean felt his phone go off looking down at it, it was from Sam

Sam> What really dude, a few days thought you said you don’t get heats? You said you were a beta. Dean where are you, I can come help you though it, gimme the location and I can be there. 

Shit, he forgot that Sam didn’t know he was an omega, or he just never told him and Sam probably thought he was a beta, Dean never used any of the omega washes and always had his meds so he never had been in heat. 

Dean > Shit dude, I thought you knew. my bad. been takin’ those suppressants, ran out, shitty deal is that now I’m in heat, and no you don’t need to i’m good. prolly be another day or two, then can we can get to this case. 

Sam >. Alright, again it you need anything let me know I don’t think I’m that far from you. Remember I am an alpha. 

Dean > Dude, that just freaking weird were brothers, hell no. alpha or not. just no. 

Sam> Either way just be safe you here me? 

Dean > Ya I got it. text ya when I’m done and on my way. 

 

Dean tossed his phone on the other side of the bed. His body was still covered in pain and still felt like he hadn’t gotten off in weeks, even though he has just spent the last probably 24 hours maybe more jacking off. He paused for a moment and remembered that he hasn’t eaten since before he got shot how he was still moving around and not dying was beyond him. he grabbed his phone from the other side of the bed and made a call to the front desk to find out what pizza joints were around, they gave him a number to call, and he ordered. It took about an hour for it to get to the motel. Dean paid the man, and sat on the edge of the bed and started eating his pizza. He eat the whole thing to himself, the meat lovers pizza was just what he needed full of meat it tasted like the best thing in the world to full of grease and meat. His mind somehow went back to that wolf, Castiel was his name, he had no idea how to say it, but him being a wolf he knew werewolves ate human hearts, he could remember Cas telling him that he did not harm humans, so what did he eat than? 

As Dean was thinking about what Cas did for food, and what he ate if not human hearts he hoped he ate real food when he was human, that would be beyond strange and fucked up. Why the hell was he think about what Cas ate, he had ran from the man who saved his life without question him without knowing who he was or that he was hunter, than telling him that they were soulmates. Dean has never wanted to be with a soul mate, hunting was hard as is was there was no way he would put anyone in danger even if they were his soulmate his alpha , Woah.. Dean though, why the hell was he calling this complete stranger his alpha he wasn’t gay that’s for damn sure and yet he had felt something when Cas touched him, there was this burn in his heart he couldn’t explain it, for some goddamn reason his mind and his dick apparently couldn’t either. He remembered the flashes his saw while he was in the shower, he saw images of the man, than the wolf, the creature was beautiful, with the same amazing ocean blue eyes his thoughts were plagued by this man. This has never happened to him in his life Dean Winchester did not fall for alph’s, he did not fall for Male drop dead gorgeous blue eyed, ads like a freaking geek god. wonderfully shaped lips who’s smile could stop the earth from turning. Dean couldn’t believe that he was thinking of Cas yet again he wanted to smell him, wanted to touch him, more importantly to hold him, kiss him and fuck him. With the thoughts of Cas on his mind Dean puts the now empty pizza box on the floor he closes his eyes pulls the blankets over drifs into a very unrestful sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! 
> 
> I'm soooo sorry it took soo long to update this chapter, I'm hoping to have this finished soon ish, if anyone is willing to be my beta please feel free to find me on on all the media sites, cause I'm crazy like that ! and This story has changed a lot and has been updated well the last chapter was...
> 
>  
> 
> Untill my next chapter Peace out BITCHES~ 
> 
> pp/s PLEASSEE let me know what you think I crave comments!!


	4. Meeting the gang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am sooooooo very sorry that it's taken since Feb to update this. I was working on Birthday baby. I do have a more characters now I hope I am in cannon if something is off please let me know! <3
> 
> Please leave kudos/ comments would be amazing!

Waking up Dean was curled in a ball with his arm underneath him he blinked his eyes a few times he froze, his body was still leaking slick from his ass. He hated this he just wanted for this to end or get fucked so hard that it would stop. Dean was still in a lot of pain his insides were growling at him he could feel his lower half contract as if someone was crunching him up from the inside, he was in the worst paid of his life Dean was still laying down but needed to get up and clean himself up He went to the housekeeper to ask for clean sheets, he told her not to worry and that he would change the sheets himself. After the sheets were cleaned he checked his phone to see if Sam was doing okay, 

SAM Yo, I just chekin’ in on u, I should be done this shit storm in a day or two. Text u

SAM Hey, that’s okay I’m still tracking that bitch down but let me know when you’re headed my way.

Dean was glad to be in contact with his brother he had missed him a lot, but he wanted to help track that bitch down and put a bullet in her skull. When Dean layed back down in his still crappy but clean motel sheets he closed his eyes and started to faded into a nightmare.

 

‘ tress pushing passed him with cool summer’s nights air in his face he could see large wolf like eyes staring back at him, wind rushing past them as they ran together through the trees. He felt short than he normally does with sharper vision he could see the ground his hands, wait no paws. Did he had paws? Dean looked down he could feel his paws pressing into the ground leaving wolf shaped prints in the dirt, confused by the feeling of something wet being pressed against him. He looked beside him and saw a fox like animal, a surge of jealousy ran through him, thinking to himself in his dream as a wolf. ‘Who the fuck is this fox and why is she with my alpha. ‘

Dean woke up covered in sweat from his nightmare. Still unsure of what the hell was happening to him he was thinking of Castiel, the werewolf who saved his life then told him that they were mates, not just alpha and omega mates but on his side wolf mates. Dean wasn’t sure if that meant that he was a wolf now? If that was the case than Sam and the other hunters would hunt him down, him and Cas wouldn’t make it. Still laying in his bed with the feeling that Cas was coming to him he was trying to find him although he would never admit that to anyone dead or alive, somewhere in the back of Dane’s mind he Cas was his mate. Werewolf or not. It was Cas. he could feel him in his blood. 

Dean thought of ways to reach out to Cas, he didn’t have his number, and he didn’t remember where the bar was or he would have just called the bar and asked to talk to him. Then it hit him. When an omega has meet their mate they create a bond, something that is unbreakable even in death. Dean thought about Cas, or what he could remember of the man, He remembered his amazing blue eyes, his tanned skin, the curve of his cute upper lip, the way he spoke, it was so articulate. He was pretty sure he had only heard a few people still talk like that but it was one of the hottest things he has never he heard in his life. His deep raspy voice something about him was driving him nuts over the last few days probably because he was coming down from his heat, whatever it was he had this feeling that he needed Cas in his life with him. 

 

 

Castiel 

 

Running through the woods in wolf form hunting for his mate Castiel feels his vision go blurry he is sitting on a motel bed covered in his own slick curled up. The vision only lasted a few seconds before he finds himself on the ground with with Charlie hovering over him  
‘Cas, hey, come on man, you okay?’ Charlie spoke still in fox form she placed her paw over Castiel’s face trying to wake him.  
“Charlie, I’m okay. I think I just had a vision of my mate” Castiel tilted his head up to her noise and rests his hand over her paw   
Cas stood up, noticed that he forgot to bring his pants with him, he could tell that Charlie was blushing, she padded off for a few moments with a pair of pants in her mouth she dropped them at Castiel’s feet and gave him the look ‘ You better put those on Mister ‘ Cas nodded and put the pants, he was wondering where the fox got the pants from maybe her fellow foxes stash items of clothing around their land, it would be a good idea to start doing that with his own land, After Castiel put the pants on he patted Charlie on the head it was to early in the morning for him to change back into wolf form   
“It looks like it’s too late to change back now, is there somewhere we could rest so I can finish my search for my mate?” Castiel asked Charlie she made a happy noise he couldn’t quite place it and 

He now was following a redheaded fox to an unknown location where he was going to rest, so he could find his mate. After a good hour walk through the woods Charlie stopped disappeared behind a larger group of trees, Castiel was guessing that she was changing, moments later a half naked skinny redhead appeared before him she was wearing a pair of men's underwear with a black sports bra.   
“What up, bitchesssss !! ?” Charlie shouted as four more people came from a large rocks behind Charlie. A young brunette female, with green eyes, a rather large looking man with blue eyes, a short blonde also with blue eyes, the last one to come out behind was a skinny looking male long hair in the in the back and short in back and long in the front.

Everyone came to hug Charlie Castiel would have guessed that they did not notice him right away, The larger man stepped over to him, he sniffed the air he knew this man was a wolf also an alpha   
The man grins and sniffed the air   
“Brotha, Names Benny. You a wolf ain’t ya?” Benny’s voice had a thick cauji bral   
“Hello Benny. My name is Castiel, and yes I am wolf.” Castiel shook his hand  
“Castiel un, I’m gonna call you Cas, Brotha is that cool?”Benny asked   
“I guess that would be fine, no one has never used that name before.” Castiel thinks back to the night he meet Dean , He had called him Cas.   
“Char, you wanna tell us what you doin’ hangin’ with a wolf? And bringin’ him back home ya.?” The Caji man looked over at Charlie   
“Ben, he was running on our land, and I caught him, his trying to find his human mate.” Charlie looked  
back to Benny she grinned brightly at Castiel   
“Lookin’ for a mate are we, well, I can tell ya there ain’t no omega’s other than Char and Ash over their.” Benny pointed to the skinny kid with the muet “ And they ain’t no wolf either, Chef.” Castiel sighed  
“My apologies, Benny what I mean to say is that, I already have a mate but I am trying to find him. Not that I am looking for him, I frighten him when I told him that I was a wolf. “ Castiel sighed only now realizing that Charlie had not told her fellow pack that they were arriving to their home   
“I also would like to apologize for any intrusion that I have cause it seems that Charlie has not informed you that she has offered to help me. It was only late this evening when we found each other. “ Castiel sighed Benny walked over to Charlie who was holding hands with the blonde woman they spoke softly together even with Castiel's wolf hearing he couldn’t hear what was being said. His wolf seemed to like Benny he wasn’t sure why, what was even more odd was that his alpha also liked Benny Castiel was often confused by both his wolf’s wants and his alpha’s wants. His thoughts turned back to Dean , who his alpha couldn’t stop thinking about, while Castiel was lost in his own thoughts about what each part of him wants he felt a warm large hand touch his shoulder, it was Benny  
“Brotha, I hear ya, was talkin to miss Red other there told me what was goin on, and I’m one of the best shifter trackers in these parts. “ Benny said with his Cajun accent . As Benny spoke he turned around to face Castiel   
“ Thank you so much Benny, it means the world to me.“ Castiel spoke softly as Benny closed the gap that was between them and wrapped his arms around him. Castiel breathed in Benny’s spicy pepper smell it was mixed with motor oil, much like his mate’s smell. As Castiel realized what he was doing in front of a bunch of people he didn’t know also with another alpha he pulled himself away from the man  
“I am so sorry Benny, I did not mean to scent you. I did not even know other alpha’s could do that.” Cas so ashamed of himself he was turning around to tell Charlie that this was a mistake and that he could find his mate on his own   
“It’s all good Chief, Most alpha’s wouldn’t think of even trin’ to mate with another alpha.” Benny lends in closer to Castiel’s ear with a faint whisper   
“But it wouldn’t hurt to give it a go if you can’t find that sweet omega of your’s.” Benny was brushed his leg against Cas’s own’ leg. He felt a spark of electricity with Benny’s touch he had never felt other than Dean when he was healing him thinking of his mate he felt awful for scenting Benny.   
As Cas was thinking about his mate, he felt another hand on his shoulder, this time it was Charlie   
“Hey, Cas, You should come inside the cave, and get some rest.” Charlie smiled brightly then turning with her fire red hair went with her. Castiel followed Charlie and the others into the cave.

Castiel followed the others into the cave, he looked around and sniffed the air it felt of home, safe also mixed with Benny’s scent coming from one of the rooms down the hall. The cave itself was largely spaced the top of the cave must have been 100 ft high it looked right into the top of the mountain. They had hardwood flooring covering the ground right to the doors of the rooms, covering the doors were sheets placed. In the middle of the room there was a large flat screen t.v four bookshelves sat on either side of the t.v, filled with books, movies and board games. The living room was complete with large couches and a love seat. The couches were black leather same with the love seat in between the T,v and the couches there was a large coffee table with a few mugs and plates. 

Along the walls of the cave had been refitted with drywall that was painted bright green, with dark purple stripes going down the walls. They had a large wall hall that had been filled with photos of the group from the looks of it they had been living together in this cave for quite some time here they looked as though they were family something he and Gabe had never had. He heard Charlie's voice over his own thoughts   
“Cas, so this is our home during the full moon, we have on the left the boys rooms, the middle here is the living room of sorts, and down the hall there is the girls side.” Charlie grinned   
“As you can see we have t.v and wifi if you need to use any of it just me know and I’ll set you up with our network, By the way, don’t ask how we got this all in the middle of freaking nowhere.” Charlie patted Cas on the back and grabbed him my the hand and started pulling to the hall across the living room.   
“ I can smell that you’re starting your rut, we have single rooms set up for that if you have a mate or not we have toys and such to help. Mind you, You and Benny seem to be pretty hot for each other huuuhh..” Charlie says with a wicked grin while lightly pushing his arm.  
“You know, us shifters have two mates did you know that?” Charlie still smiling   
“ WE do? I was unwear of that, I apologize I have already had my rut. There is no way I could be having it again. “ Castiel tilted his head and blinked at Charlie, He had no idea that shifters had two mates or if that was even possible, he had heard of humans having more than one mate but they were not true mates. He thought of Dean and how he would feel if Castiel has his rut with Benny, Dean had rejected the bound, he ran from Castiel wanting nothing to do with him and yet he was having visions of his mate calling out his name maybe it was his alpha telling him that Dean accepted the bound and truly wanted to be with him.   
“ Charlie, do you think Dean wants to make the bound true? And he's not fighting it anymore? “ Castiel asked as she was showing him the other rooms Charlie looked at him with another wide grin  
“Hunny, That boy must be some kinda crazy to not want to mate with you. I’m sure he will come around, plus you’re a total hottie. “ Charlie turned and hugged Castiel with a pat on the back   
“ Oh and ps this is the rut room if you wanna crash in here be my guest.” She said with a smile   
Turning to leave Charlie she grinned   
“ If you need anything while you’re here I’m sure Benny can help you out… “ Charlie said with a wink and closed the door behind her. 

Now Castiel was left in an unknown room in a cave with his rut coming, with no mate. Castiel looked around the room there was a lower style bed on laying on the dark hardwood flooring, there is a small night stand with bottles of water, snacks and alpha tops of all kinds of sizes. Castiel turns to start to take off the pants that Charlie somehow found him when he hears a knock at the door .

He goes open the door with the smell of motor oil and apples fills the room, he looks up and sees both Benny, and Dean holding hands together and smiling.


	5. The drive and the meet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's side! 
> 
> p.s this is un- beta' if you are interested inbox me on tumlbr!~

Dean's POV. 

 

*** as castiel is running to him*** 

Dean wakes up from his nap with his cell phone buzzing and covered in dried slick, he must of gotten himself off in his sleep. He rolls over on the bed still having the blankets pulled over over his head. He lets the phone go to voicemail. After another three calls Dean can tell whoever is calling obviously doesn’t know the calling rule if it’s a 911 case or a fellow hunter. His phone rings for a fourth time he answers it.   
“Who are you?” was the first thing that Dean said with his low sleepy voice  
“Who am I, is that how you answer your phone?” the voice on the other was female sounded pretty young The voice was giving him sass, Dean pauses for a few minutes.  
“Listen, this better good or I’m going to hang up, and tell me how you got this number,” Dean mumbled out The voice on the other side signed loudly.  
“Dean, my name is Jo, and I'm calling for Castiel. “ Dane sat straight up out of the bed and cleared his throat.   
“Cas? You know him?...urrnn I mean who's that? “ Dane stopped mid sentence remembering what he told the alpha.   
Jo, giggled on the other side   
“ Your mate, Dean I'm not stupid. I have never meet your mate buuutt I got a message from my girl, she gave me your info to tell you where he is going to be, they are coming here and he's starting his rut which you triggered. “ her words hit Dean like a freight train he couldn't believe it maybe they were true mates .   
“Okay, I'm in. Tell me where you are and I'll be on my way. “ Jo told him where to be also gave told him how she was talking to an omega named Charlie was helping Cas track him down. 

After starting a shower he jerking off one more time with the hot water running down him , he thought about Cas of course, only a few hours until he could be with his mate. As he was in the shower he has this feeling of another pair of strong hands on him which was confused for Dean because what he remembered about Cas’ hands is they were the same size as his, and soft He wasn’t sure what was happening but Dean could feel a large body wrapped around him Dean paying for his hotel and texting Sam that he needs to find his mate, of course he was getting annoyed but Sam knew how hard it has been for Dean being an un-mated male omega, and Dean wasn’t type to just follow any alpha’s orders, he was his own man and never listened to his “woman side “ aka the fact that he had a butt that turned into a virgia inside of him as well as a cock on the outside. To most alpha’s they wanted a female omega, neven the gay guys seemed to have issues with the whole men having babies thing. 

To be honest Dean could understand why the government freaked out when this who alpha/omega/beta thing happened. It wasn’t something that happened overnight it took years for people to understand the changes It started with the showings of wolf alpha’s in human Dna that first started around the 1950’s people were freaked they had no idea what happening but of course as time went on science began to examine the human body and what was happening. For Dean being born in the 1980’s they still hadn’t sorted everything out but now things have gotten better, they have now laws in place, ways to stop omega’s from going into heat, as with alpha’s from going into ruts as they call them. 

After getting the location of this cave that “Jo” gave him Dean was still so unsure of why he was doing this, he should be hunting with his brother after not seeing or hearing from him in months when he is hunting a demon. Luckily his brother understood Dean packed his shit into Baby his 1976 Chevy impala turned on his gps and added the location of this cave thing that Jo said Cas was going to.. Dean wanted to surprise him he felt awful for running on, him but he was just starting his heat and had no idea who this guy was, and to be fair the guy had just told him that he was a wolf. Dean was a hunter he killed things like that wolves, shape shifters, witches demons, vampires.. Anything that wasn’t human was something to be killed. 

That’s that’s what his father and Bobby taught both him and Sam, shoot now and ask questions later. That’s what he had been doing all his life. Now he’s about to mate with a freaking werewolf. As Dean his thinking all of this he’s driving to the cave, he hears his phone ringing and reaches for it from the passenger side   
“Ya?” is all Dean says knowing it’s either this Jo chick or his bother.   
“Hey Dean , it’s Jo. just checking on your ass to see where you are, my girl says they are close.”   
“ Ya, almost there just passing down the 8th line, listen I’m going to need to meet at the road I don’t wanna leave my baby sittin’ in the side of the road while we wait for Cas, is there anywhere I can park her?”n Dean asked as he turned on the tape player on. Def leppard’s pour some sugar on blasted out g of the speakers   
“ Ya let me know when you’re close and I can show you where to park her, and dude really, Def Leppard?” Jo laughed   
“Ya, you got a problem? Awesome. I’ll call you when I am. And yes Jo. I love this song, so shut it”   
He heard a sigh on the other end of the call.  
“Whatever Winchester. Just get your ass here for your alphas.”   
With that the call was ended. Luckily enough the drive wasn’t far. Dean drove for another hour the whole time thinking about Cas. He was trying to think of what he might say to make him understand . He wanted Cas, he needed his alpha, there was some questions as to why, but he wasn’t going to worry about them now that’s for fucking sure. As Dean drove down the long lonely highway he could still feels those strong rough hands roaming over his body, he felt a hot breath ghosting over his neck as he drove, Dean let out low moan and the invisible hands continued to roam there way over his shoulders and back. He then felt Cas’ hands padding over his chest mixed with feather light kisses. 

Dean was now so confused he remembered what Cas’ hands felt like what his face looked like but who the fuck was this other guy? Maybe Cas had a mate already?, that didn’t happen to often two omega’s mated with one alpha, sometimes the alpha’s would have flings and such but never fully mated. He decided to focus on driving he knew that once he saw Cas maybe he could explain why the fuck he was feeling another man’s hands on him and could feel his heat on him.

Dean kept driving it felt like half an hour maybe longer he wasn’t paying attention to the time just the scenery , as he drove he he passed the trees mixed with the mountains of rock peeking out of the ground they would go on for what seemed like miles with trees growing on them, grassy patches, mixed with the trees rushing past him, were green bits of red and orange hues fall was on it’s way the sky had been nearing night when he first started Baby for the trip. He always loved this time of year fall, the smell of fresh leaves in the air, the changing of the trees depending on which state. Sometimes he and Sam would take a trip up north as fall started to watch the trees and he was in Jo saying that she would meet him when he was close so he was looking for a black Dodge pickup truck with red pinstripes down the side. After driving for another ten minutes he spotted the truck with a thin blonde standing beside it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will be updated I'm just trying to get this posted, so that it can be completed! <3 as always comments and kudos are loved!


	6. So close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is still Dean's pov. still finishing this up. I hope you have stuck around for this I know it's been a long story with not a lot of updates! I'm pretty sure I'm almost done! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also please leave comments and kudos!!!   
> Also follow me on Tumblr!   
> And this is also un-beta'

“Hey, you must be Jo?” Dean asked with a flirty wink the blonde frowned at him  
“Ya, dipshit. I’m Jo, Charlie is right now on her way with your MATE so we gotta get a move on. Follow me and You can park behind me. “  
“Dipshit? Who pissed in your cornflakes?” Dean asked   
“Well I was hoping to have a night in with my girl, but then I got a link from her saying that this Alpha needed our help, so here I am. “ Jo huffed and rested her hands on her hips   
“ Linked? What the hell is that?” Dean looked at her with so much confusion   
Jo huffed again   
“Its the way shifters can talk to eat other. Didn’t our alpha say anything?”   
Dane stepped back in more shock, he shook his head   
“What? So you're a wolf too?”   
“Nope. Guess again.” Jo paused not letting Dean even wrap his head around it .  
“I’m a fox. Just like my girl is Charlie. I’m her Alpha, she’s an omega fox.” Jo smiled proudly.  
Dean took a few more steps back shook his head again   
“So let me get this straight, not only is this world fucked up enough with this alpha and omega shit plus the monsters, and demons I hunt now there are different types of shifters?” Dean asked in confusion   
“Woah what the hell, you’re a hunter?” The blonde looked pissed.   
“ Ya, I guess you’re mate didn’t you?” He asked “But don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you or your mate, cause then I would have to hunt mine.” Dean smiled as best he could, he so didn’t want to blow this chance he had with Cas, that is if Cas would still have him as his mate.  
Jo heavily sighed again   
“You better not be planning to hunt us after your mate takes you.” Jo warned pointing her finger at him   
“Don’t worry, if anything I’ll keep you guys safe from other like me.” 

With that being said Jo motioned for Dean to follow her, she got in her truck and Dean, he jumped back into Baby closed the door and started her engine. Letting Jo take the lead to this cave was an interesting drive, there was a long gravel road starting from the road, it was just a simple gravel thing which meant that Baby had small little rocks flying everywhere under this kinda pissed him off, he knew it was going to take forever to clean the underside of her, but after this it will be worth it. The drive it self to the cave wasn’t very long, the sun was still bright, and warm as he drove to behind the pickup truck. He started thinking about what he was going to say to his alpha, or if they would go right into doing it, Dean has always been pretty much straight, he had only been with beta’s before never an alpha or an other omega. Just thinking of letting Castiel take him made his ass leak. As this was happening he had forgotten that he was still in the last phases of his heat. 

A half an hour later Jo slowed down and waved him over pointing to a large tent like thing that had a yellow beetle and another pick up truck parked beside each other. Dean pulled over to where Jo was pointing, He turned Baby off and got out locked her up, not that would be worried of anyone breaking into his car, it was just habit .   
“So this is the place?” Dean looked at the trees around them very large, and old with lots of coverage from the sun and on lookers   
“Yup, This is home. From what I can tell, They are already inside, so the plan is that we are going to wait until they are in the ‘ pairing room’ then that’s when you come in. “ Jo spoke with a wicked grin, as she was talking a very large burly man come out of nowhere clearing his throat.  
“Oh, Dean this is Benny. Benny this is Dean . Cas’ mate. “ Jo waved her hand back and forth and she spoke.   
“Hey, umm, you’re also an alpha:” Dean smiled the air it was filled with the smell of wood mixed with leather and something really spicy like Cajun curry . Dean said as he stared at the alpha. He was a little older than himself, with large shoulders, he was built like a shit brick house he stood about 6’1 with high cheekbones with a perfectly shaped beard to match. He had a soil 8 pack with long lean legs which Dean was pretty much drooling over the man he was trying his hardest not lean in and scent the alpha.   
“That I am brotha.” The alpha said with a smooth cajun accent. The alpha placed his hand on Dean's shoulder  
“But your sexy Alpha is waiting for you Char, let’s go bring you to your mate.” Benny said has he grabbed 

Dean's hand and and lend him to the cave door. The Cave itself was massive, they had hardwood floors covering the dirt ground of the cave, they even had a t.v set up with leather sofas, with four large book shelves covered in books, movies and video games. Dean was in awe he had never seen anything like it, , he continued to look around, he saw a large kitchen off the one side matched with a large dinner table. Benny cleared his throat.  
“Dean, his this way. Looks like he just got here not that long, his up in the mating room. “ Benny’’s voice caused him to turn his head around the bear of man point down a hall with a door right beside it .Dane’s voice had left him. What the hell was he thinking, ‘mating room’ what the fuck was that. He still had not idea why he wasn’t with Sammy. His mind came back to his body, he smelt him in the air, his mate, something in him turned him primal he started his dick was painful hard with just the smell that was filling the air with Cas’ sent he knew his mate was here somewhere in this cave. 

Dean sniffed the air and started to follow his nose, which lend him down a hallway that was starting was large but closing to a room to the left and three doors to the right, Dean followed his nose, - as fucked as that is, - if he was being honest with himself he caught that scent as soon as he pulled Baby outside the cave, it was just masked with the scent of Benny. Dean looked around, and headed to the left Benny was closely following him like Benny’s hands were right on Dane’s ass, not that he complained or said anything. Dean walked right to the door with a knock the door opened 

“Hiya Cas.” Dean was shy and nervous he felt Benny’s hands push him gently into the room, he of course was smiling at Cas, which Dean thinks It was Benny’s hands that here touching him in the vision and it must mean that Cas wanted Benny, just as much as Dean wanted Benny.


	7. Two Alpha's at him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun really starts now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray!! for another chapter, I have been really trying hard on making it more graphic, and more details. so f.y.I please, please let me know what you think comments and kudos much loved.

Castiel smiled “Hello Dean , “ Cas said with a soft smile he held his arms out pulling Dean into his in personal space, Benny still standing behind him he was now sandwiched between the two hottest alpha’s he had ever seen and they both wanted him he had no idea that two, not just one alpha's wanted him. The alpha’s looked at each other and grinned. Dean knew he was in for it now. 

“Hey, umm guys, this is umm-” As Dean was trying to finish his sentence he felt Benny’s lips on his neck, his knees went limp against Cas’s body slowly Benny was placing soft kissing all along his shoulders. Benny hummed as he kept kissing, while slowly grinding against Dean as Cas moved his hand up to Dean’s chin and whispers “Dean it’s okay, I forgive you. I-” Cas’s words had been cut off by Dean's lips being pressed on his. The sparks that Dean felt when Cas pressed those lips onto his it felt like electricity flooded between the three men, Benny’s hands reaching around to Cas’s waist pulling Cas right into Dean , mixed Benny’s grinding and soft kisses, and Cas’ hips starting to do the same the only thing Dean could do was let out a muffled whimper as his face landing right into Cas’ neck.   
Whirels of static charge danced around them, their was magic in the air, tiny sparks of light filled the room  
Dean closed his eyes sniffing Cas’ neck the world seemed to stop for a brief moment all he could feel was safety, love, and home. The feeling was beyond anything he had known, he didn’t know what was he was feeling but he wasn’t going to stop any time soon. “Dean , as much as I wanna do this with you and Cas, I think the first time should be of the two of ya. Char.” Benny whispered into Dean’s ear as he looked up at Cas who was smiling most likely saying thank you in some some of alpha voice speak.   
“I ..uum still want both of you-”Dean was trying to say as his mate pulled him away Benny backed away fromt the pair Dean made a whimper at the loss of his other mates heat, his body and the other half to the spark he shared with Cas.   
“Please, Alpha don’t go. We need you.” Dean spoke in the smallest voice he would ever make he turns around to face his second mate. Cas wraps his arms around Dean's stomach looking right into Benny’s eyes, matched with his green, light gray ones were staring back at him with such lust and hunger Dean had never seen anyone else give him other than Cas the moment he opened the door.   
“Char, You need Cas right now, your True mate and you can knot your first time , then I want my mate.” Benny brawed as he turned to leave   
Dean pushed himself from his wolf’s arms and grabbed his other alpha’s arm,  
“No I want you both. I don’t care how it happens, Damnit I just want you both.” Dean growled he turned to face both of his alpha’s placing them standing together they turned and grinned. Benny placed his arms around the other wolf’s waist and pulled him close. They both just grinned at each other, Dean had bit of jealously Benny looked into Cas’ eyes and crashed their mouths together, their kiss wasn’t sweet nor was it delite, it was rough right off the bat almost like they were showing off in front of Dane. he watched as they grinded together with their hands roaming over their bodies like they have done this before. As both alpha’s continue to explore each other’s mouths Dean could feel the heat coming from both of his mates he heard Cas whimper and moan into Benny’s touch his back arched as Benny roughly grabbed the other wolf’s ass. 

Growling at into each others mouths as they forcibly sucking on each other. Dean watched he wasn’t sure what was going on but he knew he wanted apart of it more than anything he wanted his two alpha’s although looking at them now was pretty fucking hot. 

Standing back and watching the grope and grind with each other was pretty damn awesome, Dean ‘s dick though so, he couldn’t believe how hot it was watching his two mates going at it. He padded over to the large bed that was on the floor, he starts to unbutton his flannel, just as he reached the last button both of his alpha’s stop and turn around.

Both wolves looked at each other with puffy faces and swollen lips they looked into each other’s eyes then back at Dean who was now laying on the bed with his shirts off and trying to take off his pants.   
“Well, brotha looks like our little o’ mate here didn’t want to wait for us.” There was a pause in the wolf’s speech with a sigh grabbed Cas by the hand and padded over to where Dean was lying.  
“I say we give our omega a show before he's allowed to join us.” Cas’ was low and filled with lust as he padded over to Dean placed his lips on his and Castiel moved his lips along Dean’s mouth gently at first feeling the softness of his mate’s skin, licking his tongue over Dean's lips. 

The room was filled with such a scent that made Dean melt, it felt like home, his baby, and pie. He could feel Cas’ mouth on his with pure lust, his alpha’s hands started roaming his body feeling all of his muscles his hands caressing Dean's chest stopping at his nipples, moaning as his wolf moves his mouth over his nipple and licks across his chest. As his chest is being sucked and licked he felt him straddle his hips with an added weight on the bed from his other alpha. 

“Don’t you like our boy, laid out like this, he look good like this, brotha?” Benny breathed into Dean’s neck as he sat on the bed pushing his crotch into Dean's head, he opens his mouth and pushed his head back to mouth his alpha’s cock through his jeans leaving wet spots. With Cas straddling him he bucked into his other alpha’s lap. Benny stood on his knees and undid his belt, shimmied out of his jeans once they were down to his ankles his boxers came off. The sound that came from Dean was anything but human it was a low growl as Castiel reached for Dean's hips placing his hands on his skin and pushing him closer to Benny’s cock.

Dean’s mouth opened to take his alpha all his mouth, Benny pushed his cock all the way to the to the back of the omega’s throat. Castiel watched the other alpha thrust his cock into his omega and it only made him want them both even more still just watching, Dean could feel Castiel’s warm hands roam his legs slowly moving up to his hips and using his nails across his omega’s skin going back and forth down Dean’s stomach as he was sucking his other alpha's cock. Each time the wolf’s nails rain over Dean’s skin his other wolf would thrust his cock into his mouth it was like they knew exactly what the other was thinking without letting Dean in on what was happening not that he was complaining by any means, he fucking loved it being manhandled by two insanely hot alpha’s who only wanted him. 

“Our little omega, so ready for us, so good.” Benny cooed as Dean took his cock again and again Castiel’s hands still clawing at his skin, he could feel his left hand roam down to his cock.   
“Hhhhmmmm Dean I can’t wait to fuck you while you get our mate’s cock in your mouth.” Castiel pured as he put on his right hand on Dean’s cock and his left hand he was pushing a finger into Dean’s already wet hole that covered in slick. The wolf’s finger pushed passed the right into his hole, Castiel hummed as Dean’s body sucked him in within a few moments he added a second finger scissoring his fingers together the feeling of Dean's body was hot and wonderfully wet.

Cas moaned into Dean’s cock and he places his free hand around it pumping him while he added a third finger into his hole. Still with Benny’s cock in his mouth Dean felt the third finger enter him he bucked into Cas’ hand and his finger work faster to open Dean more.   
“Casss, I.. I … nneeeedd you.. Alpha.” Dean managed to huff out in between his other Alpha fucking his face. Castiel removed his fingers just as Benny grinned and looked down at his mate then looked at the other Alpha   
“Char, there is nothing hotter than this right here, you getting your cock out to fuck our mate. Hhhmmm Fuck yes Deannnn.” Benny moaned as he placed his hands on his mate’s head and and continued to fuck into his mouth his other mate about to fuck him. 

Dean could feel the loss of his wolf’s finger’s and let a out a low whine with his body pouring slick from Cas’ fingers he looks up a Benny and grins, pushing his fingers into his mate’s mouth. 

“Hhhmm our boy tastes so good, his slick is driving me nut. His mouth is so fuckin’ good brotha” Benny half growled half moaned as Cas pulled his fingers out of the other wolf’s mouth, putting his hand over his own cock now pushing it right against Dean’s ass, he pushed the pit of his cock into his omega’s ass he was already covered in slick with.


	8. The end game,.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMMUUUTTTTT

Dean’s mouth opened to take his alpha all his mouth, Benny pushed his cock all the way to the to the back of the omega’s throat. Castiel watched the other alpha thrust his cock into his omega and it only made him want them both even more still just watching, Dean could feel Castiel’s warm hands roam his legs slowly moving up to his hips and using his nails across his omega’s skin going back and forth down Dean’s stomach as he was sucking his other alpha's cock. Each time the wolf’s nails rain over Dean’s skin his other wolf would thrust his cock into his mouth it was like they knew exactly what the other was thinking without letting Dean in on what was happening not that he was complaining by any means, he fucking loved it being manhandled by two insanely hot alpha’s who only wanted him. 

“Our little omega, so ready for us, so good.” Benny cooed as Dean took his cock again and again Castiel’s hands still clawing at his skin, he could feel his left hand roam down to his cock.   
“Hhhhmmmm Dean I can’t wait to fuck you while you get our mate’s cock in your mouth.” Castiel pured as he put on his right hand on Dean’s cock and his left hand he was pushing a finger into Dean’s already wet hole that covered in slick. The wolf’s finger pushed passed the right into his hole, Castiel hummed as Dean’s body sucked him in within a few moments he added a second finger scissoring his fingers together the feeling of Dean's body was hot and wonderfully wet.

Cas moaned into Dean’s cock and he places his free hand around it pumping him while he added a third finger into his hole. Still with Benny’s cock in his mouth Dean felt the third finger enter him he bucked into Cas’ hand and his finger work faster to open Dean more.   
“Casss, I.. I … nneeeedd you.. Alpha.” Dean managed to huff out in between his other Alpha fucking his face. Castiel removed his fingers just as Benny grinned and looked down at his mate then looked at the other Alpha   
“Char, there is nothing hotter than this right here, you getting your cock out to fuck our mate. Hhhmmm Fuck yes Deannnn.” Benny moaned as he placed his hands on his mate’s head and and continued to fuck into his mouth his other mate about to fuck him. 

Dean could feel the loss of his wolf’s finger’s and let a out a low whine with his body pouring slick from Cas’ fingers he looks up a Benny and grins, pushing his fingers into his mate’s mouth. 

“Hhhmm our boy tastes so good, his slick is driving me nut. His mouth is so fuckin’ good brotha” Benny half growled half moaned as Cas pulled his fingers out of the other wolf’s mouth, putting his hand over his own cock now pushing it right against Dean’s ass, he pushed the pit of his cock into his omega’s ass he was already covered in slick with.

Dean could feel the burn of his Alpha’s cock pushing into him it felt fucking fantastic, he had one of his Alpha’s fucking his face and his Truemate about to fuck his slick covered ass, he moaned loudly around Benny’s cock as Cas pushed his cock passed his tight entrance, the burn of his ass was was wonderful he couldn’t image anything better than being filled from both sided by two amazingly sexy Alpha’s. Just as Benny had started pulling his head, to suck him harder he hollowed out his cheeks to fit the Alpha’s huge cock in his mouth Castiel thrusted hard until he bottomed out.

His mate pushed his cock right at the prostate the first time, Dean could feel his cock inside him all around him. Slowly pulling out he felt his cock move inside him he tried to moan but Benny’s cock was blocking him from doing it, he did however send shivers down the cuij’s spine. Castiel relentlessly pounding him until Dean could feel his mate’s cock swell inside his body, his omega body was expanding along with h the knot that was inside him, somehow Benny’s cock was still fucking his mouth and also starting to swell.

 

Benny stopped for a few moments and looks down at his lover, he pulled his cock out just before he started to swell, Dean somewhat pouted his mate looked down at him, smiled  
“Char, I ain't popin’ my knot in your mouth. No fuckin’ way” Benny leaned down and pulled Dean into a heated sloppy kiss, their tongues mashed together swirling around each other mixed with Castiel’s hands gripping Dean's hips so hard that it iwll leave marks of his mates fingers. As His wolf pulled away from him Dane’s eyes start to blur he can hear Castiel chanting Minebitematebreed over and over again. 

“Deaaannn, I’m cuminng going to fuckk.” As Cas’ words stopped he could feel a few more deep thrust as he starts to cuming. Dane pushes back on his Mate’s knot pushing it in as far as it can do, Dean reached down and pulled on his own cock until he came loudly with a shout,.

**Author's Note:**

> me on tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/destielsuperfanfic


End file.
